Forum:Pick and Take
I'm now going to regularly just put thoughts down in places like this, so enjoy. Language. Words. What are they? Something we use to communicate. Can we pick and choose words? No. You see, if we are to use English, we need to be free to use all the words in it. Therefore, why are people suggesting censorship of the highest degree. If we are to ban the word "punk" in-case someone takes one meaning of it out of it, what are we to use words at all. The great beauty of the English language is that words can take different meanings consistently and limiting it will not help. (Swearing is a different kettle of fish (Wait, better rephrase that, you see, kettling is what the Metropolitan Police used in the November-December 2010 Student Protests, and if a student involve sees the word they may be traumatised and offended, so I better say) different kitchen appliance used to boil water of fish.) (Plus, wordplay is fun :D ) - tit O.O - cjc 19:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I wholly agree. I couldn't agree more. --Cligra 19:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Well said. =) 19:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that users should say "punk" specifically, look it up on Dictionary.com, it has some rude meanings. Notice CJC's new sig. It is a perfect example of that. The thing is, that if a word has a bad meaning, it shouldn't be "outlawed" just for a single connotation. There are exceptions, such as certain racial/religious slurs. However, punk is not bad: It can mean someone who is rebellious to some extent, someone who is being rude, or a class of music. 14:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It also means "homosexual" and "prostitute" - I don't want to hear this on Brickipedia. ::I have never heard that word in that connotation. It's not a common one so I doubt that anyone who didn't TRY to find fault like you did would care. 14:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Gay also means homosexual. Or it means happy. Hoe also means prostitute. Or it means a garden tool. Hook also can refer to a prostitute and their work. Or it can mean a hook. - tit O.O - cjc 15:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::And per above, Tit can mean breast OR it can mean a bird species. :::No, this word only means the homosexual kind of gay. Gladiatoring wouldn't say "Don't tell me what to do happy." - ::::He didn't call you gay...he called you Punk. And the intention is that you are rude, not that you are homosexual. 15:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, since I don't like sitting around acting like some forum jerk, I will close my case, just as long as we don't allow swearing (would this include censored words?) or against someone's race or religion. Well, what isn't allowed is swearing (on the wiki-the IRC is different) as well as slander against race, religion, and sexuality. Anything else seems to be fair game to me. And if you need to know: "Crap" is fine. :Dayum, I'll have to remember to say crap more often. :P But seriously, I whole-heartedly agree with all of the statements above (If it really matters lol) - 21:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Notes I am offended by cjc's comment, since he said "fish" and my aunt was killed by a piranha the size of a Mini Cooper last week. I am also offended by the term "water," since a friend of mine died of water intoxication. I am also offended when people say "is," because it is "si" written backwards, and "si" (when pronounced in the pinyin style) means "death" in Mandarin Chinese. I am also offended by the term "say," which sounds like the Cantonese word for "death." I am also offended by BobaFett2's username, since the number 2 is unlucky in Bukuwaha superstition. FB100Z • talk • 01:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :=D I would nominate that for quote of the month, but it's too long. =D 18:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC)